


Sealed With A Kiss

by AkariHope



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariHope/pseuds/AkariHope
Summary: “A…storage room,” Catra deadpanned. “You wanted to show me…a storage room.”Adora rolled her eyes. “It’s what’s in the room that’s cool. Check this out.”Adora and Catra read a story.Happy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 273





	Sealed With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngstBabyJae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstBabyJae/gifts).



“Catra!”

Catra’s ears twitched a bit at the sound. She glanced over her shoulder to see Adora running towards her, grin plastered on her face.

“Woah, what’s got you all hyped up?” Catra smirked. “You that excited to see me?”

Adora stopped in front of her and straightened her ponytail, laughing. “I mean, of course I am. But no, that’s not it.”

“Okay? Wanna tell me then?”

“I found something _cool_.”

Catra snorted. “Right, because you’re a great judge of _cool_.”

“Hey!” Adora laughed despite the blow to her ego. “Come with me, I want to show you.”

“Where?”

“Just come on!”

“Who went and made _you_ Force Captain, huh?”

Adora rolled her eyes and just grabbed Catra’s hand, dragging her down the hallway. Lucky for Adora, though, she didn’t mind it today.

Well, any day, really, but today especially.

They’d hardly gotten to see each other all day. Adora was gone by the time Catra woke up that morning. Not unusual necessarily, but typically Adora told her when she’d be gone early. It’s not like Shadow Weaver wanting to see her specially was out of the ordinary.

But either way, Catra would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little hurt by the lack of forewarning. All she got out of Adora today was a smile and a wave during training – which of course Catra loved, but it wasn’t exactly quality time.

She’d admit, though: it was impossible to stay upset when Adora was so excited about whatever she had to show.

Adora led her down a hall and up to a door she didn’t recognize. Even in all their years of exploring as little kids, Catra was pretty sure they’d never been here before. As they slipped inside the darkened room, Adora turned back to face her.

“Okay, ready for the cool thing?” Adora’s grin was back full-force.

“Because standing in the dark is _so_ awesome.”

“Shut _up_. You’ll see.”

With that, Adora turned on the lights. 

Catra blinked as her eyes adjusted and she got her first good look around the cluttered space. Towers of boxes littered the room, some twice as tall as herself, with piles of sheet-covered items poking out from amidst the mess.

“A…storage room,” Catra deadpanned. “You wanted to show me…a storage room.”

Adora rolled her eyes. “It’s what’s _in_ the room that’s cool. Check this out.”

She walked over to one of the unsealed boxes and opened it up. After reaching in, she proudly held a large book aloft for Catra to see. “A Brief History of Etheria” was printed on the front in bold lettering.

“There’s _tons_ of cool books in here,” Adora explained, eyes practically sparkling with excitement. “History, strategies, stories…”

Catra crossed her arms and raised a brow. “Which means you only care about the stories.”

“Hey! History can be cool…some of it…”

“Uh huh.”

“The stuff about the runestones is interesting!”

“Adora.”

“…Okay, _maybe_ I care most about the stories.”

Catra laughed. “Called it.”

“Like you don’t want to read them too!”

“You’re right, but…” Catra tilted her head to the side.

The unspoken question hung in the air. 

_ Why? _

It was no secret that Adora had tried her best to avoid getting Catra into any sort of trouble, no matter how small. Ever since that incident in the Black Garnet chamber…

“Don’t worry.” Adora set the book back down and gently took Catra’s hands in her own. “I’ve been scoping out this place for a while now. It’s safe.”

“Wait…is that where you went this morning?”

Adora nodded. “Yeah. To check, you know? I don’t think any patrols come down this way. I don’t know if even Shadow Weaver knows this is here. So…we’re safe.”

Catra hesitated a moment before a soft smile slipped on her face – one reserved exclusively for Adora. “Since when did you become such a rebel?”

“Maybe you’re a bad influence after all.” Adora’s lips turned up to match. “But maybe that’s not such a bad thing.”

“Tch. You’ve gone _soft_.”

Adora giggled as she shook her head and sat down. She patted the spot beside her on the floor, where Catra eagerly plopped herself.

“So, you said there were stories? What kind?”

Adora rummaged through the box. “Hm…there’s ‘The Princess and the Runestone’.”

Catra faked a gagging sound. “Blech! A princess as a hero? Unrealistic.”

“You’re right. Uh, ‘A Thousand Tales from the Whispering Woods’?”

“A _thousand_? You’ve got to be joking. That’s way too many.” Catra scooted closer to peer into the box. “C’mon, isn’t there something _good_ in there? These suck.”

“Hold on! Geez, you’re so impatient. Lemme see…aha!” Adora pulled out a small book, white with gold lettering. “Look – ‘Beneath the Stars’.”

Catra’s nose scrunched up. “Stars? What’re those?”

“I don’t know! Let’s find out!”

“Mm, okay.” She sidled up closer to Adora, her tail finding a resting spot around her waist. “Read to me.”

“You’re so lazy!”

_ Maybe _ , Catra thought.

But really, she just wanted to hear Adora’s voice more. It was the sound she loved more than anything else: the way she’d hum to herself while she got ready in the morning, the way she’d snore softly as they slept, the way she’d laugh so freely around Catra…

Adora flipped open the book, and began reading.

“ _Lynn was beautiful – the most beautiful girl in her village, by some accounts. Her smile was radiant, and her kind nature made her the object of many village boys’ affection_.”

“Uh what?” Catra raised a brow. “One girl that all the boys liked? Okay, _sure_.”

Adora blinked. “That’s so hard to believe?”

“You buy that?”

“Well. I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Hm. Keep reading.”

Adora cleared her throat. “ _However, Lynn was notoriously strong-willed. Boys who were interested from afar often found themselves intimidated by the way she stood up for herself._ ”

Catra snorted. “ _Wow_. Weak.”

“Right?” Adora shook her head a little. “Imagine…”

“Don’t wanna. C’mon, tell me this thing gets better.”

“Let’s see…” Adora turned the page. “ _One day, a young man decided to try his luck. He left Lynn a note, asking her to meet him by the nearby lake at sunset. There, he greeted her with a bouquet of wildflowers, and told her how much he loved her._ ”

Adora paused to let out a gasp. “No…”

Catra leaned her head on Adora’s shoulder with a yawn. “Please don’t tell me she accepts that.”

“You’ll love this, Catra. _Lynn said, ‘How is it that you love me when you do not truly know me?’_ ”

Catra’s eyes shot open. She crawled into Adora’s lap so she could better read along in the book. Adora laughed and peered around her head, chin resting atop her shoulder as she read aloud once again.

“ _The man was taken aback by her words, but Lynn continued. ‘I do not want to be seen for my appearance, or won with gifts or pretty words. If you love me, love me for my mind. Love me for me.’_ ”

“Love me for me…” Catra repeated. “Okay, maybe this book _doesn’t_ suck.”

“ _The man left, intimidated and bewildered as many warned him he would. Lynn could not help but feel a pang of loneliness in her chest. How much was it to ask, she thought? True love was earned in her opinion, not stumbled into. She wished for someone who wanted to learn all there was to know about her, for them to love her heart and soul._ ”

Adora giggled a little. Catra glanced back at her.

“What’s funny?”

“Doesn’t that kinda sound like us?”

Catra’s cheeks grew warm. “Us?”

“Yeah. I mean, we stick together, and always spend time together, and know everything about each other, and all that stuff…that has to be love, right?”

_ Love. _

The idea was foreign to Catra. She loved many things _about_ Adora, of course. She loved the feeling of winning. She loved gray ration bars ( _so_ much better than the brown ones). But she wouldn’t know the first thing about loving a _person_.

The most familiar she was would be Shadow Weaver’s so-called “affection”. And, well…

“What do you think, Adora?” was the question Catra finally settled on.

“Well. I think out of anyone, I feel the closest to loving you.”

Catra laughed to cover her embarrassment. “You’ve gone soft…”

Adora stared for a moment before a warm smile crept onto her face. The faux mirth slowly slipped from Catra’s.

“…Adora?”

“You like that about me.”

Catra scoffed and turned to face the book again. “I don’t like you…”

“You’re such a _liar_.”

_ Maybe. _

Catra slouched down further in Adora’s lap, back of her head now resting on her chest. “Keep reading already.”

“ _It was then that Lynn heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking over, she saw a young woman. Lynn noted how beautiful she was. Her hair caught the remaining sunlight in all the right ways, and her eyes sparkled with kindness. Lynn supposed the way she saw this woman was perhaps the way the boys in the village saw herself._ ”

Catra’s ears twitched as she thought, _Lynn likes her._

Adora kept going.

“ _The woman asked, ‘What are you doing out here?’ Lynn replied, ‘I could ask the same.’ The woman laughed and introduced herself as Elle. She asked Lynn if she’d like to sit and talk for a while, to which Lynn happily agreed._ ”

Pausing, Adora combed her fingers through Catra’s hair a bit. She tensed initially, but gradually relaxed into Adora’s touch, a quiet purr making its way out of her.

Catra didn’t need to ask why – she knew Adora could feel how stiff she was. She didn’t, however, know why this book was having such an impact on her.

Perhaps she saw herself in it. Perhaps she saw something in it that she wanted…more than anything. Something she was too afraid to let herself have entirely. Or, rather, something she was afraid would never be reciprocated.

“I’m right here, Catra,” Adora reassured her as she scratched behind her ears gently.

“I know…”

“Will you tell me what you’re thinking then?”

“No.”

Catra didn’t need to look to know that a frown had crossed Adora’s lips.

“Are you mad at me?”

Catra bristled at that. “What? No.”

“You’re acting like you are.”

She turned herself fully around to face Adora, legs overlapping. Sure enough, Adora’s face was twisted in concern. Catra brought a hand to her cheek, claws gently scratching the edges of her hairline in what she hoped was a soothing gesture.

“I’m not mad at you. Honest.”

Adora’s expression softened. “You promise?”

Biting back her hesitance, Catra pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Promise.”

Adora bit her lip in a bad attempt to hold back a grin. Catra rolled her eyes and poked her forehead.

“ _Not_ because I like you.”

“You’re right. It’s because you _love_ me.”

Catra groaned and buried her face into Adora’s neck. “Whatever. Finish the story.”

Adora laughed and kept reading.

“ _The two sat and talked for hours. They told each other about their families, their pasts, their dreams for the future. With every word, Lynn felt herself being drawn closer and closer to Elle. As the lateness of the hour dawned on her, she realized she had no desire to leave Elle’s side. She wished to stay and talk with her through the night, till dawn, and all through the day._

“ _Lynn didn’t believe in love at first sight, but something about the night made her want to. Elle felt like a return to a home Lynn never had. As the moon shone bright in the sky, and the stars twinkled above, Elle asked for Lynn to make her a promise: that they would meet again come the next day. More than eager, Lynn agreed, and the two sealed their vow with a kiss._ ”

Catra smiled to herself.

_ Knew they were in love. _

“ _And so, they did meet the next day. And every day after that. Slowly but surely, the two of them realized that neither could bear the thought of living without the other ever again. They decided then to make another vow – an eternal one._

Adora hummed in thought. “How do you say that word…? ‘Merry-age’? ‘Marr-aje’?”

“You sound stupid, Adora.”

“Well how would _you_ say it?”

Catra lifted her head and turned to see the book once more. “…Marriage, I think.”

“Oh. That sounds a lot better.”

“Duh. ‘Cause you’re stupid.”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Anyway. _They took each other’s hand in marriage, by the same lake, under the same stars that brought them together. As they kissed and swore themselves to one another, Lynn thought that this was all she ever could’ve wanted, and all she would ever need again. She had Elle, the woman she loved, the woman she was married to and lucky enough to spend the rest of her days with, and she couldn’t ask for anything more._ ”

Catra wiggled her nose as she sniffled.

Adora looked at her with wide eyes. “Catra? Are you crying?”

“I am _not_!”

Adora set the book down and just held her, rubbing soothing circles into her back. Catra gave in and clung to her loosely, burrowing herself deeper into Adora’s shoulder.

“It was really sweet. Swearing yourself to a _person_. Someone you trust more than anyone else…”

“…You,” Catra said. “That’s something I’d do with you.”

Adora didn’t hesitate. “Yeah. I would too.”

Catra looked up, nose and eyes finally under control. “Let’s do it then.”

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

“…How do we do it?”

Catra glanced to the open page. “Well, they said they kissed, right? So…”

“So…” Adora pressed a little kiss to the top of Catra’s head. “Like that?”

“No, no. I think more–” Catra kissed her cheek, “–like that.”

Adora’s cheeks flushed pink. “What if it’s…”

Catra barely dared to breathe as she met Adora’s gaze. “If it’s…?”

Slowly, Adora leaned in. Her lips ghosted over Catra’s own, delicate and questioning. Catra eagerly leaned up into it, hands finding themselves on Adora’s cheeks. She only pulled away barely enough to speak.

“Y-yeah,” Adora managed. “Like that.”

“I think I like that way the best.”

Adora smiled and gave her a quick, timid peck. “I do too.”

“Then…we’re married?”

“Yeah. We’re married.”

“…You’re not allowed to tell _anybody_.”

“Not a word.”

“Good.” Catra moved to stand, but paused a moment to give Adora one last kiss. “That’s a promise.”

Adora couldn’t help the grin that broke out on her face. “I love being married to you.”

Catra just shook her head, but even she couldn’t deny the giddy feeling she had inside. Maybe, just _maybe_ , Adora was capable of finding cool things too.

And maybe Catra was really glad she did.


End file.
